


Here Comes The Sun

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: There's always a new day. (08/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere. Take me someplace, Jon."

"I'll take you everywhere, Trip. Every place in the universe."

"Are you crying, Jon?"

"Yeah."

"I can't see you."

"I know. I'm right here. Right next to you. I'm holding your hand."

"Tighter, Jon. I can't..."

"How's that?"

"I can't feel you, Jon!"

"Trip, I'm right here! I'm holding you."

"Jon! Don't leave me!"

"Never, Trip! I'm staying right here."

"Where are you Jon? Jon!"

Jon kissed the blue eyes closed. He gathered his friend's form to him and lay down, Trip's pallor luminous in the new sun.


End file.
